Life as an Autobot
by AcerbicDegenerate
Summary: The two Decepticons taking residence in the Autobot base on new Cybertron have been growing restless. Shenanigans occur.


I've been bored, and I felt like writing something short and pointless.

* * *

Knock Out had ideas. He was constantly spawning them; his mind never stopped.

Some were good, some were poorly thought out, others were excellent, and most were, well, what you got when you combined the mind of a medical officer with information that, otherwise, should have stayed confidential.

It was Bumblebee's fault. Never mind that he'd locked the scout up in a closet down in the basement area, and threatened to tear out his new voicebox. Some were only prone to snap under pressure and fear.

However, giving him the codes to the medbay while Ratchet and several other figures of authority were away.. was a rather bad idea.

Soundwave, as usual, was on one of the medberths, occupied with a datapad. Knock Out wasn't surprised to see his legs cuffed down as well. Precautions, he supposed. The ex-surveillance officer didn't even so much as give him a glance as he entered, merely sending over a curious ping.

The medic gave a glib smile, tapping his digits together as he stared thoughtfully at the main console, "Hello, Soundwave. I trust you'll keep quiet, hmm?"

There was a barely discernible huff, and words scrolled across Knock Out's HUD, _|Epitome of silence. Purpose for being here?|_

"We-e-ell," the doctor waved a servo absentmindedly, "I was planning to access some files. Of course, I'm no hacker, by any means."

_|Files. Define.|_

"Personal files. Blackmail material."

_|To his knowledge, destroyed in the fall of Cybertron. Some may be obtainable.|_ Soundwave glanced up from his datapad, and tilted his helm, _|Assistance required. Free him.|_

Knock Out narrowed his optics, "Now, that isn't like you. You just want out, don't you? No Ratchet to drag you around, and no Ultra Magnus to lecture you to death. No human to _shadowzone_ you away."

The slim mech gave a visible shudder at that,_ |Traumatized by that. May need therapy and/or file wiping.|_

The look that crossed the medic's face was surprisingly funny.

_|:) Kidding.|_

He approached the bound mech, hands folding behind his back, "What's gotten into you? You seem especially lively, and not so down in the dumps."

There was a shrug, |_No Ratchet.|_

"I didn't realize he had such an impact on your emotional state."

_|Emotions are chemicals. Chemicals he does not possess. :)|_

"Liar. So," A gesture with a clawed servo, "Do you want to help me?"

Soundwave tugged on the cuff attached to his wrist, _|Under certain conditions.|_

The medic gave him a bored look, and subspaced his saw, "Fine."

_|If you dare sever his limb, he will take great pleasure in ripping you in two.|_

"Blah, blah," There was a screech of metal, and the communications officer was obviously trying not to pull back, "I need you in working order, not in murder mode, thank you very much, Soundwave dear."

_|Hush.|_

"Oh, don't you hush me."

_|Hush. Listen.|_

Knock Out paused, the chain now severed, and tilted his helm, "Wh-"

Soundwave hit him, and then shrank back, covering his visor with his wingblades. He had nothing to do with this, not at all. Damn these restraints.

Knock Out stared in mild surprise at the simmering scout standing at the doorway he had apparently forgotten to close.

"Knock Out."

"I thought I locked you in a closet." The red mech mumbled, looking down at his pedes, saw still out. Bumblebee had his arms crossed, lips pressed into a fine line, "It was a flimsy door. Now," with a gesture towards Soundwave, "What the actual flipping frag is going on in here?"

"Mm. Nothing." Knock Out stepped to the side awkwardly, trying very hard not to notice the scratch Soundwave had left on his arm, "Why? Does it look like anything's happening?"

"You had your saw at my neck, and you interrogated me for codes! Yeah, something is obviously going on." Bumblebee stepped along with him, slowly backing towards the door, "And, for an instance, you freed Soundwave-"

_|He is still restrained.|_ There was an unhappy puff of air from the spy's vents,_ |Knock Out did not succeed in whatever foolish plan he had in the first place.|_

"Excuse you! Who do you think got you out of the Shadowzone? Who brought Megatron back from the dead?" The cherry red medic turned, subspacing his saw as he placed both servos on his hips.

"Who foiled Starscream's plans to overtake the Decepticons? Who kept the entire fragging crew alive? I did! And keep in mind, that was also after my partner got murdered by the fragging spider!"

Soundwave gave a miserable flop backward, _|Megatron has defected. Do not speak of him.|_

"Oh?" Knock Out started forward, "What are you doing to do, threaten me to deactivation?"

_|He has considered snapping your helm off in the past. Perhaps he should have.|_

"But we aren't in the past, are we?" the sportscar threw out his arms, "We're both Autobot prisoners, trapped on an Autobot Cybertron, in an Autobot base, and not to mention, we don't even get free experiment subjects here!"

Bumblebee raised a hand, "Knock Out-"

There was a stomp of a pede, "Shut it! Can't you see that I am venting my frustrations with your ridiculous rules, your-your slag! Augh!" he threw up his servos, "I'm done! So very done!"

_|At least you have free reign.|_ Soundwave slumped further,_ |Look at this one.|_ He raised his servo, cuff dangling off of it, _|Look.|_

Bumblebee covered his face with his servos, a low whine forcing its way out, "Will you two stop?"

_|He has been emotionally traumatized and locked up in here for too long. :(|_

"Well, guess what, dearest Soundwave?" Knock Out hissed, "Nobody fragging cares."

_|He cares. :(|_

"_Stop it._ You're testing the remnant of whatever patience I have left."

He didn't notice Bumblebee inching towards the door before it was slammed shut. There was a loud click, and a clank, "Have fun in there. I'm calling Ratchet and Ultra Magnus."

* * *

Short and dumb. What'd you think? I might add onto this later on, when I feel up to it.


End file.
